Minecraft: Welcome Players!
by Dude492
Summary: 7 People land in the world of Minecraft, each from the same state or from other ends of the world, together they must team up to find a way back and find a way to escape Minecraft and the New Ender Creature...
1. Intro: A New Player!

Minecraft: Welcome Players!

_**Dude492: "Hey Dudes and Dudettes! It's a Minecraft Story! Though some of you may be accustomed to my Pokemon Stories, I decided I'd like to test the waters of other Fandoms, namely the YouTuber infested Fan Fictions of Minecraft! Seriously, it's hard finding a good Minecraft Story without any YouTubers or OC's screwing Mobs (I don't mind it I just want a break) so I took it into my own hands to make one! This is just testing the waters though so I may not do a sequel, anywho! This was supposed to be a Story about me and my FF friends in Minecraft but somehow we've ended up with OC's (Meh not that bad) so I'll show you who's who in Minecraft!"**_

Sniper1232 as:

name: blake

Age: 18

Female

Bio: tomboy at heart who ran away from home because abuse

Personality: the person who will charge head first into combat, and is very perverted

No relationship

Can create stuff with missing pieces

Clothing: black jacket, black fedora, black pants, rainbow hair,and black military combat boots,

Likes:violence, and hentai

Hates: people who ask horrible questions, and when people mess up her hair

Sega Nesquik as:

Name: Chris Rodriquez

Gender: Male

Bio: Worked as a carpenter, and while coming back home from work one day, stumbled into a portal that took him into Minecraft

Specialty: Building is what he does best.

Power: Invulnerability to lava.

Likes: Eating, tending to animals, lending a help to others when they need it.

Hates: Failure, failing to get his work done.

Personality: Sociable, willing to help out others, very, very approachable.

Relationship: he has a wife named Ariel, who loves fishing, and is really good with animals like him.

Clothing: Wears brown work boots, dark blue boot cut jeans, red t-shirt

Snivy0105 as:

Name: AJazz

Gender: Female

Bio: She was born in a kingdom in a far forest, but after an ender man invasion her family was killed but she survived. Her best friend is her horse, which was tuned Skeleton in the invasion. She sent off with her horse to find a beast she has read so much about. The ender dragon.

Specialty: Animals, (horses and dragon especially) and Brewing

Power: Can communicate with horses and dragon, naturally skilled  
with a bow.

Likes: Horses & Ender Dragon

Dislikes: Creepers, Most people & ender man

Relationship: Don't really give a shit just pair her up with someone nice, brave and skilled

Clothing: Ripped Emerald green long skirt and torn lime short sleeve shirt 

VastyandValantine (Mostly Vasty) as:

Emerald Dillia

Female

Part of the gem sister family (See her Profile for details), is a slightly cold hearted Jackal, but, if you get to know her, can be bright and cheery.

She specialises in mining and anything that falls in the lines in between.

She does not have a special power, but, has a tendency to find ore rich areas.

Loves to go out mining on a daily bases, tending to a garden, anything that she has to get dirty over.

Hates being bossed around, when in her season, she cannot stand males, will not accept help from anyone unless necessary.

Cold to strangers and is always at the ready.

Emerald is not in a relationship, but is secretly considering one...

She usually wears mining clothing, no shoes, a mining helmet, a thick, long sleeved shirt, and shorts...

Boating Turtle as:

Name: Zachary Whittman

Gender: Male

Bio: 5'7" Brown hair. The front drops down to the beginning of the bridge of his nose. Brown eyes. Deep voice that usually overpowers everyone else's on volume standards. Loves to sing, but his deep voice throws him off key. Girls like to mess with him. I wouldn't call it sexual harassment. If it comes to sex, he's usually on the bottom and is forced. Not that he doesn't enjoy it, though. Cool and calm in conversations. Tends to flip out and get a bit jittery when in danger. Is known for his cold and soft hands. Well built. Doesn't have abs, but his chest is really flat. Very flexible. Excellent coordination.

Specialty: Archery, hand-to-hand combat, and gymnastics (don't judge).

Power: Birds eyesight. Can see and effectively hit a target from well over a mile.

Likes: Classic rock, karate, swimming, soccer, video games, and forest/racing green.

Hates: Slangs, spiders, dark places, stuck up people, overoptimistic people, and most modern music.

Personality: Shy around girls. Doesn't talk much around new people. Put him in a room full of people and he'll talk their ear off. Not pessimistic- He just knows when the shit hits the fan and isn't afraid to express is. Likes to crack jokes and sing.

Relationship: Quite shy around girls. Open to a relationship but usually avoids one. Girls like to force themselves upon him.

Clothing: Casual- A green tee-shirt, grey sweatpants, and light grey tennis shoes.

Formal- A light green tee under a dark green jacket. Same sweatpants and same shoes.

Combat- Same as above. Leather armour. Doesn't like to use chest plates. Helmet is very thin. Hood up when he goes stealthy.

Doesn't wear gloves despite using a bows

Random Facts:

1: Likes to snipe with his bow from a tree (hence the green shirts).

2. Likes to hide in the cover of darkness at night. By doesn't like dark, I mean caves.

3. Afraid of heights. (Is fine with being high, but hates being near the edge. Even looking over a high railing triggers some anxiety)

4. Is a gentleman

5. Sick sense of humour

6. If you decide to add in some stuff from mods, like Flynn's plane mod, then throw in that Zac's a good pilot.

7. Can adapt to any environment for stealth (burrowing in snow biomes, peeking eyes out of the water with a lily on his head in swamps, trees in jungles and forests, burrowing in sand in deserts, and so on)

8. Good at breaking and entering without getting caught.

Knightofstories as: Name: Jack Snow Personality: Kind, extremely difficult to make mad, hot headed but takes things seriously when it is needed. He is usually an idiot in many things but when it comes to thieving, combat, music, cooking, and survival instincts he is best like an animal. He protects those in need and is self sacrificial when he sees a dear friend or ally in peril. Appearance: 6'3 foot tall, thin frame but muscles are extremely dense, silver hair, medium spiky anime hair, blue eyes, wears a 2013 NEW MEN'S HOODIES SWEATSHIRT CARDIGAN JACKET COATS-black or white edition, New khaki/green/red/black/purple/tan Cotton Korea Style NWT Men's Cargo Pants Casual trousers- dark brown edition, wears also a Adidas Bounce V3 Mens Black Green Athletic Running Shoes. Skills: He plays any instruments, he can cook great dishes as long as he has the ingredients he can pick pocket, and does muy thai and Muy Boran, and has sharp instincts that he had since he was a little kid. Other than that though most of the things he does like think of plans or other things he is not very good in, he can swim and follow instructions but he is not quite smart and quite dense as well. Hot headed but is fun to be around and is gentle but very deadly when he gets serious and he has a demon like appearance when he gets mad and can be very deadly to be around when he is mad.

Dude492 as: Name: Nelson Guff  
Gender: Male  
Bio: Nelson is a big, muscly, guy, unfortunately his brain seems to have suffered as a result, decreasing his intelligence and memory capabilities due to an injury as a child, he always dreamed of being in the Military but unfortunately failed due to low test scores…  
Specialty: Prides himself as a PvP Master on the game and has memorised most of the crafting recipes, though struggles to memorise potion recipes.  
Power: His strength allows him to have double inventory space and his fists do as much damage as a steel sword.  
Likes: Building, eating, sleeping, hunting and reading picture books  
Hates: Brewing, mining, fishing, activities that require patience.  
Personality: Dumb at times though royal to his friends, easily aggravated unless he doesn't get it, always happy to lend an ear and finds it hard to trust people who lie often  
Relationship: He's open but doesn't expect one  
Clothing: Green Camo singlet with thick Black camo pants and Black boots, also keeps a knife holster on his Right boot in true military fashion.

_**Dude492: "And with that intro out of the way, Onward to chapters!"**_


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

Minecraft: Welcome Players!

_**Dude492: "And continuing on with what I said: Let's read something blocky!... Why does it take so long to generate chunks?… Ah! Got it!"**_

EARTH

_January 2014: AN UNKNOWN HOUSE, AUSTRALIA_

AJazz sat in her Poorly illuminated room, playing Minecraft for the 2nd week in a row since three weeks ago she realized that her School Holidays would be ending soon, after inconveniently spending a week at her Uncle Owen's house with her family, but as soon as she got home she dashed to her room to play Minecraft, she loved the Game, it gave her a sense of Freedom that the real world just didn't seem to have, She could build Skyscrapers, a Rollercoster, or if she knew how to construct it, a Sheep Cannon, but she didn't build those, oh no, AJazz has a particular fondness for the Horses, oh yes: Horses, she could collect them, build Luxirious stables for them, collect the different breeds and ride them across the digital plains, she was obsessed over the pixelated Horses.

"So let's see, today I think I'll look for a Skeleton Horse." She thought aloud and then smiled at the idea of herself owning another breed for her impressive collection, as her Avatar rode her prized Amber Horse across the digital plains, then her game froze, she felt something small snap in her feelings, her perfect world- Now broken.

"No…" AJazz gasped before the screen rapidly changed colours and contrasts until it became a memorising display, as if it her mocking her.

"NO!" She screamed at the display, she lost all those weeks collecting Horses, now they were gone! She hit the desk hard as she started to cry.

"NONONONO!" She cried as the Computer stopped the Glitched screen as a flash of light covered her room, nearly blinding her as she instantly lost her Conciseness and fell limp into a Vortex.

_MEANWHILE, IN AN ALLEYWAY, AMERICA_

A Teenager received her USB from the hooded man in glasses.

"This should run as soon as you insert the Memory Stick." He said as Blake slipped him a twenty dollar note.

"Maybe next time you can teach me how to disable the Security cameras in the Service Station when I get another note in the gutter." She joked as her acquaintance nodded before walking down the alleyway and she headed down to the nearby Gaming store, she'd heard of this 'Minecraft' Game from some of the boys at a school in the town and even though she hated the thought of it, she actually seemed interested in it.

"So just plug it in and play huh? Blake is on a roll today." She grinned in satisfaction with herself, today not only she manage to steal a Hentai Magazine but also had found enough money to pay for a Hot Dog, filling her up quite well, she headed inside the gaming store and headed to the far end of the shop where you could test out the Computers, though thanks to a row of vertical boxes and the right positioning, she was invisible to nearly everything unless they looked hard enough, she chose the Mac Computer and pushed the USB in, soon computer ran in a program then spun around for a second before disappearing, then the Minecraft Screen came up, she clicked Play Game then choose Survival mode because that's the one the boys were talking about, she moved the mouse to look around, seemed like an old game with Pac Man visuals, then the computer froze, Blake swore before wriggling the mouse again.

"Figures that Wayne's fucking tech has viruses." She growled before the screen changed colours rapidly as she was soon knocked out.

_AT A NEARBY SCHOOL, STILL IN AMERICA_

Jack trudged home from School, still wondering about what he could do beside his unholy amount of School Homework as a result of Procrastinating, lying and convincing teachers to give him more time.

"Hmmm, Already Finished Pokemon Heartgold, could watch another episode of One Piece…" He thought aloud to himself as he crossed the street before reaching the string of identical Houses as a kid on a bike passed him.

"What's a Good Anime or Game?" Jack pondered as he considered his options before perking up after realizing what he should play.

"Minecraft." He grinned before running into the house, avoiding the argument between his parents and running to his room and booting up Minecraft in his creative world before it crashed and shut his computer.

"Fuck." Jack swore as he leant back into his chair.

"Note to self: Save money for a new computer." He reminded himself before the screen flashed blue and green, he looked back to the Computer tower to see the computer was off, he looked at the Monitor which rapidly changed colours until a bright flash temporarily blinded him as he felt himself floating.

_A RANDOM HOME, PORTIGAL_

"Ariel! I'm back!" Chris called as no response called back to him, 'She must be in the shower.' Chris reasoned as he shut the door with his work boots after wiping his shoes and walking to the kitchen, he'd just spent all day installing a complex Carpet pattern whilst arguing with the Concreters who were paid to put tiles surrounding the design and on top of that he had to stop for Groceries, Chris was certainly tired.

"Maybe I could have a shower with Ariel…" He grinned before setting the bags down in the kitchen before heading to the bedroom, but a computer screen his eye as he sighed in frustration, 'Damnit Ariel stop leaving the computer on, we have enough bills as it is.' He thought in Dismay while shaking his head as he knelt down to the computer screen and nearly clicked the power button before stopping.

"Wait… Maybe I should save it, in case Ariel forgot to." Chris reminded himself as he clicked escape on the 16-bit game, clicked the save and Exit button before it returned to the title screen but it soon froze, he sighed in relief before letting out a small chuckle.

"Good thing I saved." He complementing himself as the screen crashed as a Blue Screen covered in error messages appeared before he felt dizzy, and attempted to stand up only to fall, except instead of hitting the floor he floated backwards watching the computer screen turn off as he sped through the vortex, yelling at the speed he flew through.

UNDERGROUND MINES, A DIFFERENT DIMENSION

Emerald picked away at the stone pile ahead of her as her large Fox ears heard every ping of her Pick and drop from the stalactites above her as she found a small chamber.

"Hm?" She let out in Curiosity as she placed another torch on the wall as she leapt down in the untouched cavern, vines and moss snaked around it as she held up a torch to get a better view, the room seemed to stretch but her fox eyes noticed an object in the darkness as she placed another Torch on the wall and held a torch to the item with caution, it appeared to be… well, something she never seen in the Terraria mines, it seemed to be a flat portal with dark thick stone as it's border, though as she swished her tail in their for a test, they seemed to be nothing there, she sighed and sat on the stone.

"How come I had such a strong feeling there'd be something valuable there?" Emerald asked herself before dropping the torch she held behind her as the portal's purple spiral snaked from the rocks and unknown to Emerald, started swirling around her tail.

"Can I mine the rock? It doesn't seem to be anything valuable." She considered as the portal was completely as the Portal snagged her tail and yanked her inside, so fast that her gear was left dangling on the Portal border as she fell through the portal, trying anything to stop the Vortex from completing its task on taking her to wherever she was going….

ANOTHER RANDOM HOUSE, AMERICA

Zach sat asleep on his bed with his laptop half a metre away from him as it gained heat from been left on too long, a loud scratching noise woke Zach up with a jolt as he looked to his computer then frowned as he held the power button off and rolled onto his pillow.

"Did Minecraft make me fall asleep again? Fuck." He groaned as the computer turned off as he sat up and wiped his chin of drool he unknowingly made while he was in his nap, Zach liked the game but the soft chimes of the Background Music was not only nice but it was lulling him to sleep when he listened to it too much, Soon a small white line stretched across his room as he squinted at the line stretching across his room.

"What the…" He gasped as he felt himself been pulled before realizing it, the line now snapped open to reveal itself as a portal, as Zach tried to grab something to hold steady but all he could grab was his Pillow as he sailed into the portal as he felt his eyes slam shut as he fell asleep.

IN HIS DAD'S STUDY, AUSTRALIA

Nelson sighed as he closed the test results from the Military website, failed, yet again, no matter how hard he tried he just wasn't smart enough to beat the Test which would allow him to train as a Cadet.

"Maybe I could play some Minecraft to help me forget." Nelson convinced himself as he booted up Minecraft but the launcher soon crashed and came up with an error report, Nelson facepalmed as a reaction.

"Great, fail at being fucking normal and now I fail at keeping the computer virus free." Nelson muttered as he suddenly felt dizzy, he stood up and stumbled to the door only to fall the floor sweating as he felt himself levitating before falling unconscious.

?, ?: MIDDAY

Jack awoke to see a clear blue sky and yellow sun shining down on him, he rubbed his eyes and stood up to see another person sleeping on tree, even though the Person did surprise him the tree surprised him more, it was perfectly square on a floating, motionless clump of dirt, he looked around to find that everything was square, the cliffs, the grass, even a wild cow he saw the distance was square, it's head, legs, udder, and main body were all square.

"I… I must be in Minecraft…" He realized as he looked at himself, still normal unlike this blocky world, a loud snore pulls him from his thoughts as he started to try and wake the mystery person.

_**Dude492: "TADAA! Haha! I've started but it'll be a bit before I update, sorry for the stort chapter but I have work to do! Adios!"**_


	3. Chapter 2: Player-List

Minecraft: Welcome Players!

_**Dude492: "Sorry I haven't been updating on ANYTHING, School has been very demanding as well as my upcoming YouTube Channel AND I've been creating my third Adventure World: Epic Diamond Server V2. So let's stop wasting time and continue on!"**_

He approached the sleeping person, their head was lying against a piece of white wool as they slept, Jack tapped the leaves block and the leaves rustled, waking up the person as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, he wore a Green tee, Grey Sweatpants with a white line trailing down the side of the pants and light grey tennis shoes, his face had hair drooping to the bridge of his nose while half had been cut so he could see better.

"This isn't my room…" Zach muttered as the recently awoken person looked down at Jack who wore a Black Jacket, white tee, Dark brown pants and Black with green running shoes, his hair was sliver and spiked up to look like an anime character.

"Hey… Where am i? And who the hell are you? Is this some kind of Minecraft room you made?" Zach asked as Jack shook his head.

"No Dumbass! We must be in somekind of Minecraft Universe!" Jack yelled back as Zach tapped the white wool block he was sleeping against.

"Eh maybe… Looks and feels like it or it could be a Hallucination…" Zach considered as he looked off the edge of the tree he was standing in, but leapt back like he was a cat the ground was lava.

"WHA?! How'd I get this high?!" He shouted at Jack who shrugged.

"I dunno! I woke up ontop of a rose damnit!" Jack shouted back in response to Zach's Question, the shouting surprised Zach as he fell off the tree with Jack soon approaching him.

"Alright so if this is Minecraft then we should start mining trees." Jack said as Zach agreed as they stared at the tree.

"So… Do you wanna hit it or will i?" Jack asked as a shadow fell before them, they turned to see a Green Blur fall past the two and punch the tree, creating a perfect Cube cut in the tree as the men stared at the green humanoid Fox who wore a thick Mining Jacket and pants of the same colour, and under that was a tight Dark green shirt and a pair of shorts underneath, her paws were bare as she rubbed her yellow miner's Helmet.

"At least it's sort of the same…" The fox noted as she glared at the two humans then bared a fang as her breasts gave a small shake at the sudden lurch.

"Who are you two?" The Kitsune growled as Zach stuttered nervously.

"I'm Jack, that's Zach." Jack said with his arms held up as Zach struggled to talk to the Female Fox.

"H-H-Hi." Zach stuttered out as she put the now shrunken cube of Wood in one of her many pockets until a small grid appeared infront of her face as she and the other two let out a silent gasp.

"And the Inventory system seems to be simpler." The Fox noted as Jack cleared his throat and stretched his arms.

"So do you have a Name?" Jack asked as the Fox turned back to the floating tree and continued to punch the suspended tree apart.

"Emerald, that's all you need to know." The Fox said as she walked under the tree and started punching straight up.

"You humans would want to grab wood and resources to make a shelter or else the creatures of the night will devour you." Emerald reminded as Zach looked to the setting sun.

"Crap!" Zach exclaimed as he soon dashed to a nearby tree and started punching it apart with Jack following by example, Zach turned to Emerald while he punched it.

"H-Hey! We should p-pool our Inventory t-together!" Zach tried to convince her but she growled at the suggestion.

"Yeah right, and have you two steal my resources, I will not and I'll be leaving." Emerald said before walking towards the cliffs as Jeff tried to run after her but she held a clenched paw to his throat.

"I said I'm leaving, follow me and I will make sure you will not be able to talk." She warned as she kept heading towards the cliffs, Zach soon caught up to Jack.

"She knew what she was talking about! She'll be fine!" Zach reassured as the orange light of the sun going down soon covered the grass and Zach began to panic.

"Crapcrapcrapcrap! Jack wasn't it?! Build a Crafting table I'll build the house!" Zach panicked as Jack scratched his head.

"Uh… Zach? How do place blocks?" Jack asked as Zach soon stopped in his tracks before falling to his knees.

"AHHH!" Zach yelled in realization as Jack pointed to something as Zach stared it, another Person was waving her arm up and down while a Horse watched her build the frame of the house. Zach and Jack looked at each other then nodded as they ran down the darkening hill.

"Hey! Hey! Can we stay with you?! Please!" Jack yelled to the person as she shooed the Horse into a small lit stable as she drew a sword.

"Who are you? Are you Griefers?!" She called, Jack and Zach stopped blocks away from the sword.

"No! We just somewhere to stay for the night before the mobs come!" Zach pleaded as the Mystery woman stared at the two then holstered her sword.

"I'm AJazz, What's your names?" She asked as the trio walked inside.

"I'm Jack." Jack introduced as Zach couldn't help but blush at the beautiful blonde face he saw in front of him.

"Z-Zach." He stuttered as AJazz tilted her head.

"Z-Zach? Weird name, though that's coming from someone whose name is a type of Music, Haha!" AJazz laughed as Jack looked through the door and Zach looked at the grass floor.

"So…" AJazz said quietly as Jack and Zach looked at her as she looked to her right then smiled and darted right with Zach and Jack following to find a Skeletal Horse nuzzling AJazz's hand, the two men jumped back in surprise at the Skeletal Horse which looked rather frightening, especially considering it should be dead motionless!

"Gah!" Zach couldn't help but yell in surprise of the White dead Horse as AJazz scorned the two a little before breathing out and calming down.

"Guys this is my horse: Skelly." AJazz introduced as the Horse neighed and flinched at the sound of a creeper outside, making Zach turn pale.

"I-Is that a Creeper?" Zach asked as AJazz nodded, resulting in Zach leap away from the door as it were somekind of Knife-wielding Serial killer, Jack turned to AJazz.

"AJazz, Is it ok that we experiment with the Crafting Table? I'd like to know how to craft before I go to bed." Jack asked as Zach looked on with a Pale face, AJazz yawned and nodded.

"You know I could show you?" She offered, Jack nodded as Zach looked back to the Door before standing up and watching the two, though sometimes glancing back at the door. AJazz stood infront of the two as she held her palm open and side on of her face before getting two fingers and placing them in her palm before a transparent screen appeared infront of her face.

"Woah!" Zach exclaimed while Jack cleared his throat to avoid showing his surprise, AJazz grinned at their reactions.

"Relax guys, it's only the Inventory screen." AJazz pointed as she moved 6 sticks and charcoal to the hotkey bar before clapping and making the screen disappear, Jack copied her opening the screen and was greeted to an empty inventory screen, a 4 by 4 crafting station and live version of himself, Jack stared at the shrunken copy as it stared back before he shut the screen by clapping.

"That was weird." Jack mentioned as AJazz searched through the pockets of her skirt and pulled out a stick.

"Hey, didn't you have more than one stick?" Zach asked as AJazz replied with an agreeing hum.

"It only shows one but if you hold more than one you get the exact number of them in your head somehow, plus-"She led on as she slid a stick on the centre square of the crafting table before another trailed from her hand to the bottom middle square then she put her hand in her pocket before a miniature wooden cube spun in her hand.

"It creates another in your hand as you use them!" She grinned as she slid her hand across the top squares of the crafting table before they covered the top row, Jas stepped back and slipped the cube into her pocket.

"Now here comes the fun part!" AJazz whispered to Zach who blushed at how close she was while Jack paid close attention to the crafting table's magic as the sticks and blocks shifted and turned as the creation soon attached itself to the other resources and hovered in the air before shifted some pixels down and creating a black outline on itself before teleporting to AJazz's hand as both the guys flinched in surprise, AJazz grinned as she waved the pick infront of their faces.

"And that, is how you make a Wooden Pickaxe Jack and Zach! Hey that rhymes!" AJazz noticed as Jach and Zach looked at each other in confusion before Jack looked away and coughed to avoid the awkward situation.

"So can we borrow some wood to build swords?" Zach asked while looking at the floor, AJazz tilted her head but soon shook it off and nodded before throwing the two a lump of spinning cubes at the two, Jack caught the cubes in his hand as Zach tried to catch them before they zipped back to the palm of his hand.

"Weird." Zach muttered as he watched Jack craft some sticks.

MEANWHILE

A Girl in black with rainbow hair ran alongside a man in a red tee and jeans and a guy in a green singlet and military camo pants, the three ran as an arrow sped past their heads, cutting through the air before a Zombie came infront of the trio, the girl with the rainbow hair jumped and kicked the zombie in the face making it stumble backwards as the guy in military clothes punched the zombie into a tree before the man in the red tee threw his axe into the neck of the zombie before it's decapitated head and body exploded into dust as rotten flesh and feathers flew into the red man's pocket before they stopped on top of a cliff, heavily breathing and exhausted.

"W-Why am I so exhausted?" The man in military asked aloud as the girl with rainbow hair raised a finger to her mouth and pointed to the green legged creature looking around the forest as the man in red looked on with a tilted head.

"Is… Is that a giant green penis? Seriously?" He whispered as the Military man shook his head slowly while the girl with the rainbow hair scouted the area.

"That's a Creeper, a creature that is completely silent unless hit or gets close enough to attack, and it doesn't bite, it explodes." The Military Man whispered as the Creeper looked back to the Ocean before slowly approaching the vast sea.

"I see a building with lights on, I think it's occupied." The girl with rainbow hair informed the other two.

"Let's go!" The man with red called to her before slapping his hands over his mouth before the Creeper stopped and turned to the trio then ran up after them, the trio soon ran towards the glowing house.

"Hey! Help us!" The man with red called.

BACK AT THE HOUSE…

Jack bolted up as AJazz wiped her eyes and Zach rolled off the crafting table, all three got up and tried to fight off the urge to sleep as they heard running and panting outside, Jack looked through the window to see three more players run towards the house as the creeper camping by their door walked towards its new prey. AJazz backed up slightly at the sight of the number of Creepers.

"W-We can't do anything about them! There's too many!" AJazz whimpered as Jack put the cubes he held into his pocket and pulled out a wooden Sword before tackling the door open and dashing out to the trio.

"Wait! They might be Griefers!" AJazz called out but Jack didn't hear her as he stabbed a zombie in the back and used it as cover from the skeletons on both sides of him, Zach quickly flicked to his Wooden sword and chased after him, AJazz shook her head before also pulling out a sword and guarding the entrance to her house, stabbing a Spider in its pixel eye while Zach spun his sword in a full revolution at the two stunned Skeletons Jack had made paralysed, killing the two as he chased after Jack who was only blocks away from the fastest one of the group, the rainbow haired girl as he swung his blade and she flipped over him, only to his blade strike down a spider and herself axe kick a Skeleton to pixelated smoke as the Man in red ran past Zach before Zach and the Military man ran side by side.

"Come on!" Called AJazz as she started to panic with the three zombies all closing the distance. The Rainbow girl slid under a Zombie's legs, Jack served out the way, the man in red uppercut him into the air as Zach jumped up and slashed the zombie downwards before the Military man punched the limp Zombie into a Creeper, blowing up the surrounding zombies near AJazz as the girl with Rainbow hair slid past AJazz with Jack following close behind as the Man in red threw his axe at a Creeper before running inside, the Military man slide kicked the creeper to the ground before Zach impaled it and ran inside as something zipped into his inventory, the room was filled with 6 Players panting for air as a Zombie knocked on the wooden door.

"S-So… You guys aren't Griefers… Good…" AJazz sighed as she let her body fall limp and slide onto the grass floor, others followed by example while Jack and the Military man still stayed standing while the girl with rainbow hair stared at the horse.

"I-I'm AJazz." She puffed as she got up and stood between the Horse and the rainbow haired girl as she frowned.

"What's-" She took in a breath of air before continuing.

"What's your names?" She asked as the girl with rainbow hair dipped her Defora lower to hide her face.

"Blake. And what's the story with the Horse? You fucking it?" The girl with rainbow hair asked as she spun the weird fleshy pixel piece of Rotten Flesh in her hand, AJazz growled in her throat as the man in red put his hand up.

"I'm Chris Rodriquez and who the hell can explain what the hell just happened? I mean it was literally bright and sunny and Monster free just a few minutes ago!" Chris demanded to know as the Military man kicked him lightly.

"We're all in a Video Game called Minecraft, Chris, Oh and I'm Nelson Guff, training for the Australian Army." Nelson explained as he peered to the door as the Zombie slammed itself against the door with Nelson snapping back to cover.

"Wait? You're Australian?" Asked AJazz with Nelson nodding in response.

"I'm an Aussie too!" AJazz smiled as Nelson let out a small laugh and grin before feeling the pixels on the Oak Wood blocks he picked up before.

"So how'd we end up here? I mean last I checked I was playing some game on my wife's computer before I found myself with Blake next to me and Nelson rummaging through a Treasure chest of somekind and he threw me this Axe." Chris recounted as everyone stared at Nelson.

"Thought he'd be killed the quickest, plus he's got the muscles to get many critical hits with a tool like that." Nelson explained as Chris nodded in agreement.

"Hang on, weren't we all near a computer before we ended up here?" Zach asked as everyone agreed.

"I was floating somehow before I got knocked out." Chris mentioned.

"I remember been pulled by something or maybe even… Nah. Forget it." Blake added, AJazz stared at her.

"No, what was it?" AJazz asked again as Blake growled.

"I said forget it!" Blake shouted as AJazz backed up to Skelly's Stable, The Horse nuzzled it's bones against AJazz as she patted it's muzzle, Blake admired the Horse.

"Ok, that settles it, that's my horse." Blake nodded as AJazz yelled and punched Blake as the two got in a fight with Jack and Chris pulling the two apart.

"Look Blake she had it first and it clearly likes her better so back off!" Nelson argued as AJazz and Blake were let go but refused to face each other.

"Good, now we all need beds so we can fall asleep, give all your Wool to me and I'll use my wood to make-" Jack was cut off by Blake's laughing.

"The only thing your wood's going to make is babies!" Blake laughed harder as Jack shook his head as Zach handed over 3 wool pieces and Jack walked to the Crafting table and made a bed while Chris, Nelson and Blake watched the Process, soon enough Jack held a Miniature bed in his palm.

"We're going to need twelve more pieces." Jack asked as Nelson put his hand up.

"How do we cycle through our inventory and Hotbar?" Nelson asked as Chris looked on in confusion.

"Wait, what's the point of this game?" Asked Chris as Nelson quietly explained it to him.

"Build things? Like what? Any tradesmen needs a design brief!" Chris complained.

"It's a free world Chris, you build whatever you have the resources and knowledge for." AJazz answered while still refusing to face Blake's general direction.

"Oh…" Chris said quietly.

"To change what you have on you, hold out your palm and place two fingers on it and then a screen should appear, use your hands to drag and place the stuff you're holding, to quit the screen, clap." Jack tutored as the recently joined Players tested it out.

"To changes the item you're holding, put your hand in your pocket and think of what item you what, name colour, shape, it doesn't matter." Jack explained further as Nelson switched to his wool and threw Jack six pieces of Wool, Blake threw her only one while Chris threw a grey wool piece to Jack.

"How come you all had more wool?" Blake asked as Nelson tapped the door and the mob behind it.

"The enemies and Animals here sometimes drop things, like that rotten flesh Blake was spinning or wool from the sheep outside. Sometimes you have to kill a certain way or use Magic if you know how to get more item drops, basically just kill animals to get supplies- except AJazz's Horse." Nelson explained as he spun the Oak Sapling on his finger.

"IT'S SKELLY!" AJazz yelled as the house shook for a second.

"Ow… Ok fine." Nelson grumbled as Jack placed the beds down in different parts of the room.

"Now let's all try and sleep, goodnight." Jack said as he literally fell into his bed and fell into deep sleep as soon the others reluctantly got into their beds and had the overwhelming urge to sleep….

_**Dude492: "Whadda I tell ya?! I'm awesome! Anywho, hoped you liked it, I had a few requests to do this one though I still have Dreadscott1337's Lemon Requests, Def Caf M4's Request and Sniper1232's Request, *Yawn* Lemons are tough for me to write about but it's even harder knowing you could be playing Minecraft instead of writing it, but still, I hope this turns out good. Adios!" **_


End file.
